They Brought It On Themselves
by BobWhite
Summary: Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. Always Running

**Full Summary:**

A handful of people have been fighting to stay one step ahead of those that want them dead. What happens when the 15th gets dragged into the middle of the war? Will they choose the right side or the wrong side? And what happens when one of those being hunted is captured and brought into the 15th to be forced to lead the Men to the rest of her people? Will some of the officers realize that the Men that asked them to help aren't that into keeping any of the people they capture alive? And why do the Men want the Others dead? Will questions be answered as to who the Others are and how they came to be fighting for there lives?

**Always Running:**

**Australia: Year 2000:**

Mei Revak was living in Australia with her family when the _Men_ showed up. Her parents didn't know who they were nor why they were on their property. They sent Mei and her sisters to the barn, where underneath the floor was a secret passage that led to another farm near them in which was enough food to stay safe for as long as necessary. Mei grabbed her sisters and was the first into the passage when shots rang out in the house. Her older sister pushed there sister Enola into the passage, threw the door shut and grabbed a pitchfork and piled hay on top of the door. She made it look like all she was doing was chores. Her bag had been in Enola's arms as she knew she wouldn't be going with them.

Mei made Enola crawl in front of her until they were out from under the barn and a ways away from the homestead. Distant shots could be heard through the passage as they crawled to the other side. No sounds followed them and they knew that there sister Billie was dead where she lay, on top of the hay which lay over the secret passage. When Mei and Enola got to the farm, which had been set up as a safe place for anyone fleeing the _Men_, they found other kids who had been sent there by there parents and knew that they were all that was left of there kind.

They stayed in the underground safe place for nearly two weeks before crawling up out of the floor and back into the world. What they found was something they wished they never ever saw. Mei, being one of the older kids in the group at the age of fourteen, went first so as not to frighten the younger kids. She pushed up out of the ground and noticed fire almost immediatley, or what was left of it. The _Men_ had burned whatever they deemed necessary to make sure nobody really survived there destruction. But what they didn't destroy is what they had never seen. Mei helped the others up out of the safe place and then the real fight for there survival began.

The kids collected whatever kind of bags that they could find to put clothes, books, writing materials, food, weapons and anything else they could think of in. Mei made sure Enola was safe back in the safe passage before she grabbed a horse in the barn and headed back to there home. She wasn't alone. Mei, two of the boys and another girl all went together. It was safer in numbers and they knew it. When they got to the farm, they immediatley went to the barn where they found Billie's body where it had fallen, though it had been burned by the _Men_ shortly after everyone was killed that could be found. They gathered all that they could from the house and then headed back to the safe place.

Once everyone was in the vehicles that they found and made sure no one was watching, they hooked up trailers and put the rest of the belongings in it. We knew that we had to get to the water and we had to get there fast. As we drove, we passed towns and cities that had been burned to the ground. At every town and city, we stopped and looked for survivors. We picked up at least thirty survivors before we reached the coast. We found the military base completely abandoned. The ships were left sitting in the water and we knew that those would become our new homes.

With everyone in the cars getting a little worried about the _Men_ coming back, we hurriedly packed everything onto the ships and the main Carrier and headed out to sea. We knew that as the only survivors from our side of Australia, we would probably find more, and that we needed to check else where as well. We started with New Zealand, and then worked our way around the world, stopping in Africa, China, Russia, France, Yemen, Brazil, Greenland, Norway, Antarctica, Chile, Mexico and finally Canada. The _Men_ had been all over the world, killing those they believed didn't deserve to live and not caring if they were innocent or not.

**Canada: Year 2010:**

Gail was the first to join us from Toronto, Canada. The _Men_ had murdered her parents while she was at work one day. She had gone home and found them dead, with bullets in there heads. She sought us out after gathering all of her belongings and telling her friends nothing, not knowing if they would join or not. She asked that we go back for her friends for she feared that something bad was going to happen to them as well.

We got there a week after she joined us, too little too late. Two officers had been killed by the _Men_ and the rest of the officers she'd worked with and there families were willing to join us to finally put an end to what the _Men_ were doing all around the world. We gathered everything they owned plus all the weapon in the 15th and headed back to the Coast where the ships were still anchored. For some reason, the _Men_ didn't like water and could never go near it. They were always in planes, traveling back and forth over continents and ocean alike. In all, we had managed to find abandoned military bases all over the world where the ships had just been left to sit in the water. Our fleet had grown to nearly twenty air-craft carriers, ten battle ships with guns included, and five submarines.

We were safe on the ocean and with the advantage of always being able to move without the need for gasoline thanks to the fact that some of the people that we rescued were scientists and mechanics, we were able to make solar powered ships. We drifted during the night, and sailed through the day (if the weather held out). We were all wondering when the next land expedition was going to come along, but we also knew that we needed to keep the populations of the planet in check.

With the _Men_ controlling the land, we knew that there was never going to be an end to this War unless we did something about it. We needed to start fighting back and we needed to start now. There was no need to wait around and wait for them to leave. They were never going to leave unless we made them leave. Among our fleets, we did have military personnel and there families. In fact, one whole air-craft carrier was full of military personnel and there families. We had come upon them adrift in the ocean, too afraid to journey to land just in case the _Men_ were there and waiting.

The real fight for our survival was about to begin and we needed to know how many people on land were our allies and if we could still manage to live on land once the War was over. Would we be able to rebuild our lives? And where did the _Men_ even come from?


	2. Those Fighting To Live

**Those Fighting To Live:**

**The First Nine Years:**

**Mei Revak Mabaga:** 24, one of the original survivors from Australia, one of the leaders, married to Jack; Specialty: Hiding in plain sight.

**Enola Revak:** 18, one of the original survivors from Australia, sister of Mei; Specialty: Guns.

**Jack Mabaga:** 25, joined Mei and her group of survivors in Africa two years after Australia, one of the leaders, married to Mei; Specialty: Hunting.

**Nya Mabaga Heskes:** 24, sister of Jack, joined with Jack two years after Australia, married to Talbot; Specialty: Food.

**Talbot Heskes:** 24, one of the original survivors from Australia, one of the leaders, married to Nya; Specialty: Transportation.

**Karjietta Azofeifa:** 23, one of the original survivors from Australia, one of the leaders, sister of Meisha & Kraya; Specialty: Water.

**Meisha Azofeifa:** 23, one of the original survivors from Australia, sister of Karjietta & Kraya; Specialty: Traps.

**Kraya Azofeifa:** 23, one of the original survivors from Australia, sister of Karjietta & Meisha; Specialty: Science.

**Battle Sandala:** 22, one of the original survivors from Australia; Specialty: Swords, daggers and knives.

**Salazar Petrivalska:** 21, joined Mei and her survivors in New Zealand one year after Australia, brother of Elvira; Specialty: Picks & Pickaxes.

**Elvira Petrivalska:** 21, joined with Salazar one year after Australia, sister of Elvira; Specialty: Axes.

**Malaki Martinak:** 21, joined Mei and her survivors in the Maldives Islands one and half years after Australia, brother of Katlyn; Specialty: Crossbows.

**Katlyn Martinak:** 20 joined with Malaki one and half years after Australia, sister of Malaki; Specialty: Shields.

**Defendi Cechova:**20, joined with Malaki one and a half years after Australia, only survivor of her family; Specialty: Bows & Arrows.

**Zhena Tesovic:** 20, joined with Malaki one and half years after Australia, sister of Segura & Sibilia; Specialty: Chain weapons.

**Segura Tesovic:** 20, joined with Malaki one and a half years after Australia, sister os Zhena & Sibilia; Specialty: Mechanics.

**Sibilia Tesovic:** 19, joined with Malaki one and a half years after Australia, sister of Zhena & Segura; Specialty: Grenades.

**Ketina Budaj:** 19, joined with Jack two years after Australia, sister of Nikita; Specialty: Securing water submersibles.

**Nikita Budaj Zeman:** 19, joined with Jack two years after Australia, sister of Ketina, married to Dagmar; Specialty: Evasion.

**Koliba Holanova:** 18, joined Mei and her survivors in China two and a half years after Australia, sister of Monika; Specialty: Ammo.

**Monika Holanova Dufek:** 18, joined with Koliba two and a half years after Australia, sister of Koliba, married to Andrej; Specialty: Sniper rifles.

**Lenka Zeman Fabietti:** 18, joined with Koliba two and a half years after Australia, sister of Dagmar, married to Cyril; Specialty: Launchers (Grenade, missiles, etc).

**Dagmar Zeman:** 18, joined with Koliba two and a half years after Australia, brother of Lenka; Specialty: Machine Guns.

**Andrej Dufek:** 17, joined with Koliba two and half years after Australia, only survivor of his family; Specialty: Flamethrowers.

**Cyril Fabietti:** 17, joined with Mei and her survivors in Russia three years after Australia, brother of Vlado; Specialty: Mortars.

**Vlado Fabietti:** 17, joined with Cyril three years after Australia, brother of Cyril; Specialty: Handguns.

**Jozef Koniar:** 17, joined with Cyril three years after Australia, brother of Tibor; Specialty: Anti-tank weapons (Elephant gun).

**Tibor Koniar:** 16, joined with Cyril three years after Australia, brother of Jozef; Specialty: Shotguns.

**Birgitte Kokavec Koniar:** 16, joined with Cyril three years after Australia, sister of Zdenka, married to Tibor; Specialty: Bombs.

**Zdenka Kokavec Koniar:** 16, joined with Cyril three years after Australia, sister of Birgitte, married to Jozef; Specialty: Mines.

**Marcela Cillekova:** 15, joined with Mei and her survivors in France three and a half years after Australia, sister of Bindza; Specialty: Machete's.

**Bindza Cillekova:** 15, joined with Marcela three and a half years after Australia, sister of Marcela; Specialty: Hatchet's and tomahawks.

**Dragan Simili:** 15, joined with Marcela three and a half years after Australia, brother of Nada and Avram; Specialty: Mace.

**Nada Simili:** 14, joined with Marcela three and a half years after Australia, sister of Dragan and Avram; Specialty: Brass Knuckles.

**Avram Simili:** 14, joined with Marcela three and a half years after Australia, brother of Nada and Dragan; Specialty: Bayonet's.

**Mijadi Herzberger:** 14, joined with Marcela three and a half years after Australia, sister of Riyahd; Specialty: Armored Vehicles.

**Riyahd Herzberger:** 14, joined with Marcela three and a half years after Australia, brother of Mijadi; Specialty: Mechanic.

**Heiko Medzo:** 13, joined with Mei and her survivors in Yemen four years after Australia, sister of Mzolisi, originally joined with parents before they were killed; Specialty: Electrician.

**Mzolisi Medzo:** 13, joined with Heiko four years after Australia, sister of Heiko; Specialty: Pistols.

**Farieda Vannella:** 13, joined with Heiko four years after Australia, sister of Gavin; Specialty: Electrician.

**Gavin Vannella:** 13, joined with Heiko four years after Australia, brother of Farieda; Specialty: Electrician.

**Afrika Jankova:** 13, joined with Heiko four years after Australia, sister of Marissa & Jacomina; Specialty: Mechanic.

**Marissa Jankova:** 12, joined with Heiko four years after Australia, sister of Jacomina & Afrika; Specialty: Sewing Clothes.

**Jacomina Jankova:** 12, joined with Heiko four years after Australia, sister of Marissa & Afrika; Specialty: Sewing Clothes.

**Shafiek Polak:** 37, joined Mei and her survivors in Brazil four and a half years after Australia, father of Namsa, married to Migisi; Specialty: Bombs.

**Namsa Polak Petrovic:** 18, joined with Shafiek four and a half years after Australia, daughter of Shafiek, married to Tatum; Specialty: Bombs.

**Migisi Banyak Polak:** 37, joined with Shafiek four and a half years after Australia, married Shafiek two years after joining Mei, mother of Chiara, Taji & Tatum; Specialty: Chef.

**Chiara Banyak:** 20, joined with Shafiek four and half years after Australia, daughter of Chiara, sister of Namsa; Specialty: Plasma weaponry.

**Taji Petrovic:** 35, joined with Shafiek four and a half years after Australia, mother of Rail & Tatum; Specialty: Lasers & Particle beams.

**Rail Petrovic:** 18, joined with Shafiek four and a half years after Australia, daughter of Taji, sister of Tatum; Specialty: Hand cannons.

**Tatum Petrovic:** 18, joined with Shafiek four and a half years after Australia, son of Taji, brother os Rail; Specialty: Rail guns.

**Nyameko Nsoki:** 35, joined Mei and her survivors in Greenland five years after Australia, mother of Blasé and Jared; Specialty: Flash bang grenades.

**Blasé Nsoki:** 18, joined with Nyameko five years after Australia, daughter of Nyameko, sister of Jared; Specialty: Tear gas.

**Jared Nsoki:** 18, joined with Nyameko five years after Australia, son of Nyameko, brother of Blasé, married Eoin; Specialty: Night vision goggles.

**Etienne Raiher Carmichael:** 33, joined with Nyameko five years after Australia, mother of Calleen and Kleopatra, married to Dominick; Specialty: Shields.

**Calleen Raiher:** 15, joined with Nyameko five years after Australia, daughter of Etienne, sister of Kleopatra; Specialty: Shields.

**Kleopatra Raiher:** 14, joined with Nyameko five years after Australia, daughter of Etienne, sister of Calleen; Specialty: Chainsaws.

**Dominick Carmichael:** 34, joined with Nyameko five years after Australia, father of Brodie, married to Etienne two years after joining Mei; Specialty: Boomerangs.

**Brodie Carmichael:** 15, joined with Nyameko five years after Australia, son of Dominick; Specialty: Pipe Bombs.

**Eoin Subkleve Nsoki:** 18, joined with Nyameko five years after Australia, sister of Star married Jared; Specialty: Attack Dogs.

**Star Subkleve:** 17, joined with Nyameko five years after Australia, sister of Eoin; Specialty: Mechanic.

**Aeon Petros Taljaard:** 36, joined Mei and her survivors in Norway six years after Australia, mother of Dessislava; Specialty: Chef.

**Dessislava Petros Eksteen:** 16, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, daughter of Aeon, married to Quinton; Specialty: Gardening.

**Myrto Eksteen:** 35, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, father of Quinton & Christo; Specialty: Laser guns.

**Quinton Eksteen:** 17, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, son of Myrto, brother of Christo, married to Dessislava; Specialty: Electrician.

**Christo Eksteen:** 16, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, son of Myrto, brother of Quinton; Specialty: Transportation.

**Jacobus Taljaard:** 34, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, father of Storm and Jem, married Aeon one year after joining Mei; Specialty: Exploding flying saucers.

**Storm Taljaard:** 16, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, daughter of Jacobus, sister of Jem & Dessislava; Specialty: Controlling the weather.

**Jem Taljaard:** 15, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, daughter of Jacobus, sister of Storm; Specialty: Gravity Gun.

**Donovan Dankert:** 38, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, father of Milos, married Mbonisi two years after joining Mei; Specialty: RCP90 guns.

**Milos Dankert:** 18, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, son of Donovan, married to Fatima; Specialty: Hand extension knives.

**Mbonisi Jankowitz Dankert:** 38, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, mother of Fatima, married to Donovan; Specialty: Chef.

**Fatima Jankowitz:** 18, joined with Aeon six years after Australia, daughter of Mbonisi, married to Milos; Specialty: Silver Spikes.

**Rupak Sishuba:** 38, joined Mei and her survivors in Antarctica seven years after Australia, father of Deepthi and Rahim; Specialty: Making holsters.

**Deepthi Sishuba:** 18, joined with Rupak seven years after Australia, daughter Rupak, sister of Rahim; Specialty: Compasses.

**Rahim Sishuba:** 17, joined with Rupak seven years after Australia, son of Rupak, brother of Deepthi; Specialty: Blowguns.

**Zandora Rinaldi:** 38, joined with Rupak seven years after Australia, wife of Shyam, mother of Mallikarjuna & Zamora; Specialty: Martial arts.

**Shyam Rinaldi:** 39, joined with Rupak seven years after Australia, husband of Zandora, father of Mallikarjuna & Zamora; Specialty: Self defense.

**Mallikarjuna Rinaldi:** 19, joined with Rupak seven years after Australia, daughter of Zandora & Shyam, sister of Zamora, married to Spook; Specialty: Martial arts.

**Zamora Rinaldi:** 18, joined with Rupak seven years after Australia, daughter of Zandora & Shyam, sister of Mallikarjuna, married to Arjun; Specialty: Spears.

**Santosh Kyme:** 35, joined Mei and her survivors in Chile eight years after Australia, father of Nawab and Rekha; Specialty: M30's.

**Nawab Kyme:** 17, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, son of Santosh, brother of Rekha, married to Sujata; Specialty: Dual blades.

**Rekha Kyme:** 16, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, daughter of Santosh, sister of Nawab; Specialty: Dual Blades.

**Sujata Gadula:** 18, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, sister of Chetan & Ajay, married to Nawab; Specialty: Clubs.

**Chetan Gadula:** 16, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, sister of Sujata & Ajay; Specialty: Clubs.

**Ajay Gadula:** 19, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, brother of Chetan & Sujata; Specialty: Fighting staffs.

**Arjun Messinger:** 20, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, brother of Sarita & Deepak, married to Moira; Specialty: Flamethrowers.

**Sarita Messinger:** 18, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, sister or Sarita & Deepak, married to Spook; Specialty: Grenades.

**Deepak Messinger:** 16, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, sister of Arjun & Sarita; Specialty: Handguns.

**Moira Brannon:** 20, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, sister of Spook & Zone, married to Arjun; Specialty: Batons.

**Spook Brannon:** 18, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, brother of Zone & Moira, married to Sarita; Specialty: Battle axes.

**Zone Brannon:** 16, joined with Santosh eight years after Australia, brother of Moira & Spook; Specialty: Longbows.

**Karkera Fagnou:** 18, joined Mei and her survivors in Mexico nine years after Australia, sister of Naidu; Specialty: Bows & Arrows.

**Naidu Fagnou:** 16, joined with Karkera nine years after Australia, brother of Karkera; Specialty: Swords, knives, daggers.

**Kavita Kupski:** 15, joined with Karkera nine years after Australia, sister of Keshav; Specialty: Helicopters.

**Keshav Kupski:** 15, joined with Karkera nine years after Australia, brother of Kavita; Specialty: Fighter jets.

**Malavika Trazzi:** 16, joined with Karkera nine years after Australia, only survivor of her family; Specialty: Controlling metal (i.e. bending).

**Manek Hoyle:** 16, joined with Karkera nine years after Australia, brother of Tiku; Specialty: Fighter jets.

**Tiku Hoyle:** 15, joined with Karkera nine years after Australia, brother of Manek; Specialty: Helicopters.

**Veeru Ploeg:** 17, joined with Karkera nine years after Australia, only survivor of his family; Specialty: Transportation.

**Present Time:**

**Gail Peck:** Officer of the 15th, joins after her parents are killed, first of the 15th to join Mei and her people; Specialty: Being a bitch!

**Andy McNally Swarek:** Officer of the 15th, joins after house is blown up, married to Det. Swarek, mother of China & John; Specialty: Handguns.

**Sam Swarek:** Det. of the 15th, joins after house is blown up, married to Andy, father of China & John; Specialty: Hiding in plain sight.

**China Swarek:** 10, daughter of Andy & Sam, sister of John; Specialty: Photography.

**John Swarek:** 8, son of Andy & Sam, brother of China.

**Tracy Nash Barber:** Officer of the 15th, joined after Leo's father was killed, married to Det. Barber, mother of Leo, Lily & Carlie; Specialty:

**Jerry Barber:** Det. of the 15th, married to Tracy, father of Leo, Lily & Carlie; Specialty: Good at investigating.

**Leo Nash:** 16, joined with his parents, son of Tracy & Jerry, brother of Lily & Carlie; Specialty: Mechanic.

**Lily Barber:** 14, joined with her parents, daughter of Tracy & Jerry, sister of Leo & Carlie; Specialty: Gardening.

**Carlie Barber:** 12, joined with her parents, daughter of Tracy & Jerry, sister of Lily & Leo; Specialty: Photography.

**Oliver Shaw:** Joined after the murder of their neighbors; Specialty: Security.

**And Family:** Joined after the murder of there neighbors.

**Staff Srgt. Frank Best:** Officer of the 15th, joined after the murder of Dov and Det. Callahan, married to Noelle, father of Jonelle, Jordan & Jaquim; Specialty: Head of Security.

**Det. Noelle Williams Best:** Officer of the 15th, joined after the murder of Dov and Det. Callahan, married to Frank, mother of Jonelle, Jordan & Jaquim; Specialty: Security.

**Jonelle Best:** 16, joined with her parents, daughter of Frank & Noelle, sister of Jordan & Jaquim; Specialty: Mechanic.

**Jordan Best:** 14, joined with her parents, daughter of Frank & Noelle, sister of Jonelle & Jaquim; Specialty: Electrician.

**Jaquim Best:** 12, joined with his parents, son of Frank & Noelle, brother of Jonelle & Jordan; Specialty: Writing.

**Christopher Diaz:** Officer of the 15th, joined after the murder of Dov, married to Sun Chin, father of Christy, Lou & Dov; Specialty: Security.

**Sun Chin Diaz:** Joined with Chris after the murder of Dov, mother of Lou, Dov and Christy; Specialty: Sewing clothes, gardening.

**Christy Diaz:** 10, joined with her parents, daughter of Chris & Sun, sister of Lou & Dov; Specialty: Photography.

**Lou Diaz:** 6, joined with his parents, son of Chris & Sun, brother of Christy & Dov.

**Dov Diaz:** 4, joined with his parents, son of Chris & Sun, brother of Christy & Lou.

**Su Tran Epstein:** Joined after the murder of Dov, mother of Charlie, Claire & Anna-Mae; Specialty: Bombs.

**Charlie Epstein:** 8, joined with his mother, son of Su Tran, brother of Claire & Anna-Mae.

**Claire Epstein:** 6, joined with her mother, daughter of Su Tran, sister of Charlie & Anna-Mae.

**Anna-May Epstein:** 4, joined with her mother, daughter of Su Tran, sister of Charlie & Claire.


End file.
